The moment I knew
by YouWillFindMeChasingTheSun
Summary: She was 19, going to college. She wanted to date boys, have fun and dance .On holidays, she went to Praga with her best friend. He was 32, had a 3 year old daughter, and a career as a pediatrician. They meet. Things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

-"Come on Bella! The boys are waiting!" - I heard Rosalie calling me, from the kitchen; she might be eating some appetizers before we hit the party.

-"I'm almost ready Rose! Just a minute"-I yelled back. I decided to wear the last outfit I tried, a golden tight and short dress. My hair was wild, as it is always, but in a more professional way.

My 7.5 inches shoes doesn't let me walk fast, so I hold them in my hand while I use the stairs. Rose, is sitting in the couch, red is the only thing that came to my mind in the second I see her dress, because it was really red.

-"Well hello there baby.." -She comes near me, winked her eye when she sees my shocked face, then we both erupt in laughs.

-"What?"-She says- "You really look sexy miss Swan."- See? This is why she is my best friend. Nah, kidding, she is my best friend since she decided to save my ass of social shame last year in high-school, when my dad, Charlie thought is what usually normal to wear the police officer, and the car to come looking for me at 10:12 pm on a Friday night..

-"You look, fuckable girl." - I told her, while I grab my purse from the couch, putting some money and the lip gloss inside. – "Well I'm ready! Are James and Riley coming here..or we are going to meet them at Mike's?"

-"We will meet them there, James' car broke down yesterday and his parents aren't buying him a new one for now."

-"Oh, that's bad, he loved his car, I would say, more than me."- I say. Cause Is true.

We dated 3 years in high-school. He was my first love, first dance, first everything, then he met Camille, his car. Yeah, he called his car Camille. And he started to see more friends and hanging out with them, so in the end, we decided to broke up.

We are friends now. I think.

-"Don't say that. You were kids. At least he lend out C to you."-Her voice a bit angry, she always liked his car, but he only let me be the one-apart from him-to drive it.

-"True. Talking about cars, in which one?"-I asked, pointing at ours cars. Mine, a bright red Audi RS4 2009, a beautiful car with style, and presence. And Rose's a platinum BMW 135i M Sport Coupe. -"Let's take mine, you drove last week, so is my turn"-She says with a smile. I think the main reason is that she is desperately wanting to drive it. She received it on Wednesday, so today was going to be the first time driving it.

-"Oki doki"-I say. The seats are really comfy, and I decide to put down the mirror so I can adjust my make up again.

-"Oh, do you smell it? I love the smell of a new car!"- She excited puts the car on and we start moving. –"Oh! Is like we are flying!" –Now I'm starting to worry. I look at her, she has the widest smile I have seen in her since well..ever.

-"Sooo"-I say- "How was work today?"- We are both studying and working, she started last week this job as a interviewer for a small periodic, but it is a really good thing, it will help her to accommodate in the future and start figuring out is this is what she really wants, and it is.

I work too, in a law firm. I'm a secretary for one of the owner of the film, Eleazar. He is a lawyer, one of the most praised in Toronto. He and his wife are always around me, helping me to accommodate and everything relating to new problems. The others partners , came around for important reunions or when some important client came by.

-"It was great, I had the opportunity to meet Carl Trizers, and I just thank God I was wearing my best office clothing!" –Carl is the owner of a major tv canal. He has the big contacts in the News industry.

-"And how did it go?"- I ask- "Apart of the clothes? "

-"Perfect, he actually asked my boss if I could go to New York in two weeks, the 16th exactly, Emmett Cullen live there and I have to go and interview him"- She says.

-"What does he do?"-Curiosity filling me. It's Carl, he doesn't let anyone enter his canal if it isn't good.

-"He is an important chef, he has this chain of 5 stars restaurants, "La Criolla" is the name."

-"Oh hell yes! Tanya Denaly and Irina always eat them, and all the famous people in the USA. It was named 3 in the top 10 restaurants In the United States I think"-I say. –"Is he going to do a show or something?"

-"Well, Carl has this idea of 10 episodes in his life, focusing in his work in the restaurants. It's going to be short, but a hit for sure."

-"Well..Congratulations Hale! You are going to NY! And this is going to be big! I mean, Carl asked for you Rose, I'm so happy!"- I tell her, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

-"Thanks Bella, and that isn't all, if everything goes well, I will be presenting the show, he has a few ideas." -Excitement in her voice. She stopped the car, and I realize we have reached Mike's house. We stepped out and make our way to the house, I can hear the loud music across the walls, people yelling in the front yard, two classmates are playing pin-pon while holding a beer in the other hand.

-"Mike! Boy where are you? I brought some vodka"-Rose yells , I don't see her around me, she is already moving to the second floor.

Moving with the music I walk around the living room, saying some casual Hello's and smiling at everyone I recognize.

-"Bella. You look beautiful girl"- Mike appears behind me, his voice states a really drunk state-"where is the other beauty?" I look back at him, he is wearing a black Lacoste shirt, and tight jeans.

-"Looking good Mike eh? Is Jessica around? And Rose is on the second floor, probably by the bar"-I tell him in the ear. He laughs when he hears the name Jessica, she is 16 years old, her older sister, Kate is Mike's class mate, and since Jessica saw him, for the first time, was like love at first sight, at least in her own world.

-"Don't say shit"-He laughs-"I don't let minors inside my house when a party is going. I don't fucking need more problems with my dad." -He says.

I hug him, and while I do that, I see James entering the room, and he looks hot in that white Dior-Homme shirt, and I know is Dior, because I bought it for him 2 months ago, in his twenty birthday.

-"Mike, I'm going to greet James" -I tell him- "Good choice of song"- I wink at him. I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO is playing.

James crosses eyes with me and a one-side smirk appears in his face. I wrap my arms in his neck while he puts his hands in my waist.

-"Hey you"-I say-"You are looking good."

-"And you are looking sexy, beautiful Bella." –He smirks, giving me his hand to do a spin for him- "That dress looks so good on you."

-"Well, Thank you, wanna dance something?"-I ask him, knowing he would not refuse. Hey, he was crowned as the king of the dance floor, back in high-school.

Yes, I did vote for him. Like eight times. That's what girlfriends do.

-"Of course, nothing better than having the most sexy girl in here dancing with me."-He says, pulling me closer to him, while Stars Dance starts playing.

Slowly, his hand goes up and down my body, he sang some parts near my ear and chuckled when my face turned red.

We danced 4 songs before he guided me to the second floor, in front of the bar. Rose is there, drinking her pinky drink and winks her eyes when she saw James holding my hand.

I don't know the reason behind her big smile, we are an ex couple who ended up like friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

-"Rose, always looking good"-He tells her. Rose smiles and stand up to give him a hug.

-"JJ, you too bud, you too. Are you loving Bella's outfit I bet?"-She asks while laughing. I smack her shoulder and then take the drink James is holding for me, he is just laughing.

-"Well, I think everyone is loving the outfit Rose." –He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning again to the bar.

-"Not alcohol for me tonight? Why? I just want a beer!"- I say, coke and two ice cubes in my hand. Not the thing I had in mind to drink tonight, after a very long week working and studying.

-"Not even a possibility Bella, you just don't take alcohol very well. Plus, I don't want you drunk with all this people here."

-"Come on J! We know this people!"- Rose says- See? She is my best friend for a reason.

-"Shut up Hale, she is not drinking tonight"-Suddenly, he looks serious at Rose too-" In fact, you aren't drinking anything more tonight Rose."

-"What? Hell no! I need this"-Rose shouts, while grabbing the vodka bottle in her arms, like she depends on that bottle to save her life. Again, I start to worry. I blame the job.

-"Ok James, we will not drink anything strong..just one or two beers. Nothing more. I promise." - I tell him, he usually gets drunk in a party, so I felt the urge to ask –"And, why is this seriousness about not drinking?"

-"My parents are having a barbecue tomorrow, you two and Mike are coming with me and I don't want you falling asleep or with a headache in front of them, they love you, but They say great news are waiting for us, so.."-Due to the loud voices and music, I couldn't heard the last part he said, but I'm sure Rose did.

-"Oh! Mary and Robert are inviting us?"-Rose squeals next to me-" I adore them! Of course we are not going to drink anything. In what car are we going?"

-"In Mike's car, we will stop by your house about 8 am."- James looked at me- "Do you like the idea Bella? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, they called me just before the party and I forgot when I saw you..if you feel uncomfortable or something…"

-"James stop, You know Rose and I love your parents, plus We wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Julie again!"- I say.

-"Perfect! I'm dying to know what are the news they have. I hope mom isn't pregnant"- A look of plead in his face, at that Rose and I start laughing so incredible hard, that Rose finished coughing and me patting her back.

After the little incident, we keep chatting about classes, gossip about some people and when Mike comes and take Rose to the dance floor, I do the same with James.

Sorry for party rocking is playing and we dance and dance till 2am. I can't feel my feet anymore, so I decide is time to go.

-"Mike, another fabulous party buddy! See you tomorrow!"-I say hugging him.

-"Thank you girls, take care in the way back home."- He says, James looking at us.

-"Don't worry, I'm going with them In the car" -He wraps his arms around Rose and I and we walk to Rose's car.

Girls running, boys drinking, pin pon tournaments, gossip, dancing, eating.

Enjoying our life, living while we are young.

The people I knew. The things I loved. The things I wouldn't change.


	2. The surprise

**Thanks to all of you who followed this story!**

**I'm here with the second chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

-"_This kisss is something I can't resissst__, __your lips are undeniableee"_..

_-"_Mike please, shut up. I'm too young to lose my audition"-Rose says, throwing a piece of paper in his face.

We have been in this car for about two and a half hours, still, we have an hour left until arriving to Mary's and Robert's house.

James it the one confused , but I think he still thinks the big surprise is a pregnancy.

Let me explain, Mary, sent us different letters last night, but it was impossible for us to understand the word it, supposed, formed. We didn't even know if those were all the letters. They were "P", "R" and a "A".

-"You are just jealous my friend, admit it"-Mike murmured, looking at his mirror and accommodating his blonde hair.

-"Oh please, you sound worst than a cat.."

-"Shut the fuck up both of you, We have some important things to discuss here"-James shouted at both of them. Rose huffed and preceded to unlock her Iphone, probably ready to disconnect herself from the world while playing "candy crush".

I swear, is the best game ever.

-"You are just jealous your lips aren't undeniable, but it's okay, I can borrow you my lip gloss"-Mike says, laughing before James smacked his arm. Probably a little too hard.

-"James is right guys. I want to know what the big surprise is, and what those letter Mary sent us mean"-I say. James giving me a smile in the rearview mirror, I smiled back.

I know his lips are undeniable.

-"It clearly means: Retrocede, Pregnancy Alert "-James said with a serious face. I hear Rose laughing silently at my side.

-"James I don't really think your mom is pregnant, I'm not trying to say she is old or that they aren't having sex, because I mean she is a hot MILF, but.."

-"I get it Mike, you don't have to explain how my mom is a milf"-James huffed-"And I'm still believing it means "Retrocede, Pregnancy Alert."

At that, Rosalie started laughing -"Buddy, I don't think that neither"

-"Maybe is a gift or something, didn't they said it was a surprise for us?"-I ask.

-"Yes, they did. Something for our holidays maybe?"-James responded.

-"Oh, I like your parents gifts"-Mike says-"Remember when we graduate in high-school? I still can't believe they give us plan tickets to London"-I smile, because it was true. The day of our graduation, we were at James house waiting for the limo, when they called us to the kitchen. We went there, and beside some tea couples, were four plane tickets with a small paper that said:"Congratulations!"

-"I like them too, I will never forget the trip to Cabo 3 years ago" –Rose said, saving her iphone in her front pocket. We both were using our "Toronto U" shirts.

-"Yeah, I will never forget that"-James laughs- "Specially the night we decided to go to the karaoke and Mike started singing the Spanish cover of "Girls just wanna have fun"

Everyone in the car-well, except Mike- burst in laughter. That particularly was one of the funniest moments there.

-"In my honor, I would like to say I was drunk"-Mike glared at us.

-"Don't worry dude, we figured out that when you tried to kiss James after the fifth mojito"-I say, still remembering that moment.

I was heading to the bar, when I see my boyfriend talking with some blonde chick who was trying to kiss him, pushing his head at her. At that, I saw red. So, basically I ran to them, and hited her in the head, realizing at the moment she turned to me, that it wasn't a she. It was a He. And it was Mike. Mike Newton, my friend.

He was pretty drunk, saying how good their chemistry was. The he realized I was James girlfriend, and told me how the efficient manner to properly get off a man was.

Yeah, my sixteen's were incredible. The reason: Friends, boyfriend and love.

I practically grew up with Mike, my next door neighbor. James and Rose entered my life in freshman year in high-school, he helped me with a math problem the second day of classes and I developed a crush on him. Six months later, we started dating.

We were happy. Young. In love. We were starting to live.

-"Told ya I have undeniable lips"-Mike brought me back to the present. Rose was still shaking of laugh.-"And, it wasn't the only embarrassing thing we did, remember how Bella panicked because she couldn't see us? I mean, we were in a supermarket not in the center of Tokyo"

I glared at him –"At least I remember to take off my sunglasses while we are getting a tan at the beach".

-"And what about the time you hang a towel in James d.."-

-"We understood, a lot of embarrassing moments".- James sighed. His cheeks red, probably because he knew what Mike was going to say.

I can feel his eyes on me in the rearview mirror. I look at him, and he smirks. Yeah, he remembers.

Mike was clearly on the verge of replying, when the car stopped. I look through the window; this is our first (and last) stop to refill the car.

-"This doesn't end here, woman"- He says to me.

I look at Rose, she is yawning, putting her headphones in her ears before telling us she is going to sleep the next two hours until we arrive. I nod at her and put my headphones too.

-"I'm going to do the same, didn't sleep well last night"-I say.

-"Okay girls, I'm going to the bathroom here, you don't need anything? A soda or something?-Mike asks.

-"No, thank you" I answer smiling. At my side, Rose shook her head.

In the next minutes, the only thing I know is that I have fallen asleep.

-"Bella, girl, wake up"-I hear Rose talking to me. –"Wake up, come on".

Groaning I wake up to find Rose fixing her makeup, James drinking a free-stress soda and Mike, like always, fixing his hair.

I swear he is like obsessed with it.

I get out of the car helping Rose with her backup. I smile as I see the enormous house in front of us. The columns in both floors and the immense brown door give us a pleasant welcome. It brings the most amazing memories in our lives.

Afternoons playing pin-pon , mornings eating breakfast-previously made by Mary, nights studying in exams periods and Saturdays getting ready to go out. This place, _these Palladian-style houses give_ us the feeling of home.

There isn't a better feeling that the one you have when you come back home.

The front door opens, and I see one of the most charming people in this world. Mary Ecclestone pushed back the door and started running to us, behind we can see Mr. Ecclestone, or just Robert, as he like to be called, with a wild smile in his face.

-"Kids! How good is to see you again!"-Mary says. She hugged her son and then Mike.

Rose was practically jumping at my side, so I put my hand in her arm. Mary stopped touching Mike's hair, and pulled us in the big mama hug.

-"Girls, every time I see you, I swear you are more beautiful"-Mary is definitely one of my favorites person in the world. She has always been like a second mother to me.

Looking at her green eyes, I say -"Mary, we are more than happy you invited us over here, again".

-"Rose, Bella, good to see you again ladies"-Robert grinned and kissed mine and Rose's cheek. –"We are really glad you are here".

-"So mom, have you been..You know, being precautious?" –James said.

-"What? Why the question son?-Mary answered.

Deciding this was probably going to be awkward, I do what I do always when I'm in this type of situation:

-"What a beautiful day"-I comment, just to receive a glare from James, and a weird look from Rose.

-"Bella, you do realize is about to start raining, right?"-Mike asks, a preoccupied tone in his voice. I look at him, trying to realize if he was stupid, or concerned I was stupid.

-"Okay kids, what do you say if we continue this conversation inside?- Robert murmured, grabbing Mary by her shoulders.

-"That's an excellent idea."-James said-"Before anything happens, I just want you to know I love you all".

Rose and I start laughing at him, while Mike helps Robert with the suitcases inside his car.

Mary was already in her way inside the house, so we follow her. The inside is still the same, warm colors like the outside, with a giant stair receiving us. In the wall, are still hanging the pictures of the the four of us in our graduation, one of James and me before our fist date, another from Mike and Rose sitting in the couch smiling at the camera, and the last one, all together in the front of the house.

-"Are you hungry? I made pizzas, so if you like, let's go to the kitchen." –Mary tells us.

-"I'm not hungry Mary, but thank you for the offer"-I answer.

-"Me neither Mar, but please, save us some , you know how Mike is with the pizzas you make"-Rose says, only to be answered with a groan from Mike, who was standing behind her.

-"You made pizzas mom? Aww, that's so sweet-Mike said, erasing his smile-"Where are them?"

-"They are in the kitchen Mike, come with me. Son, you want pizza?

-"No mom, thanks."-He answer, then he looked at his father-"Let's go to the living room, it's safer with the couch in there".

Robert looked at his son confused –"Safer? What do you mean is safer?"

-"Well, I want to be sit in the couch, so when the news of the pregnancy erupts, I'm not going to hit my head with the floor if I black out".-He answered. Rose, at my side, took a breath.

Because you know, that's what we do, breathe.

-"What pregnancy? What are you talking about?"-Robert said, looking more confused than before.

-"Dad, please, if college teaches something, is to always go to the point, so please, there is no need to let the news for later or act surprised because I have already find out. I just want to ask you, how in this earth you couldn't just be fucking cautious?"

-"Language!- Mary yelled in the kitchen, only to be followed by Mike's laugh.

-"Sorry mom!-James yelled back. "But dad, I'm 20 years old, I do not need a little sister or brother right now!"

-"Again, what are you talking about Son? You think we are expecting another child?"-Rob asked, it seemed he was trying not to laugh in his face.

This was so good me and Rose sited in the couch to watch it.

We only needed the pop corn.

-"How on earth did you came with that idea? How?"-Robert continued.

-"How? Well let's see. The letters you sent us, and all the talks about children's on the phone when you called me."-James answered. His beautiful face serious.

Robert let out a laugh-"What did you think the letters formed?"

-"What obviously, all of us thought: Retrocede, Pregnancy Alert" –James said.

Robert turn his head to one side, looking at him, then he looked at me and Rose, who shook her head. Then, he burnt in laughter until he couldn't breathe properly, Rose followed and I decide to go and see how James was.

-"Told you it wasn't a pregnancy J"-I said, reaching to touch his shoulder. He laughed, and it was a mix of relief and embarrassment.

-"What is so funny, dear?"-Mary asked her husband, who was grabbing his stomach with his arm. He looked at her, and between laughs, tried to answer her.

-"Our..son, thought, God, he thought you were pregnant! He thought the words we sent them meant, Retrocede, Pregnancy Alert!"-At that he laughed again.

-"J, don't worry man, I'm still your bro!" –Mike said.

He wasn't eating anymore, but he had salsa in his neck. Rose tried to tell him, pointing her own neck while looking at him.

-"No Rose, I'm sorry but you are like my sister, I can't do that. But, I have a friend who is really interested, if you want".

-"You have salsa in your neck"- I tell him, putting my arm in Rose's shoulders, just to prevent, you know.

She can be a little aggressive sometimes.

-"If everyone stopped laughing at me, I would like to know what the surprise is."-James huffed.

-"You are right son, everybody sit please"-Mary said. We all took our places in the big couch.-"As you perfectly know, you have been doing great in college. You haven't failed an exam, you have worked hard to be good in what you study, and all of you work too".

-"You haven't make any problem, you have woken up every day at 6am, 5 when you were on exams, you did have a social life, of course, but you equibrated both very good" –Robert continued.

-"So, now that you are here for 3 months of summer break, we decided it was a good idea, if you traveled together."-Mary said.

-"Yes! I knew it! Thanks mom and dad! Please adopt me"- Mike yelled, running to hug Mary. She laughed and patted his head.

-"You are off college right now, but we know Rose has to go to NY next week to do an interview."-Robert told us. –"So, You will have 5 days to accommodate everything into suitcases and talk with your bosses, Bella I have already talked with Eleazar, he is going to call Angela to replace you while you are on vacation".

-"Thank you so much Rob, We have to talk with our parents now. I can't believe you are giving us another travel as a gift. We are really happy. Thanks."-I said, going to him and Mary and pulling them in a big hug.

-"You are like a daughter to us, Bella. And you too Rose, come here!"-Mary said, pulling Rose in her embrace.

I looked around the room, James was laughing about something Mike had said, Robert was looking at Rose while she talked about the interview she had to do with Emmett Cullen, and Mary was looking at me, a sweet smile In her face.

-"I'm very glad you and my son are in good terms Bella" –She told me. –"You are my favorite daughter"-She smiled, whispering in my ear.

Robert cleared his throat –"There is only one condition. If in the last month, you are out of money, you will have to find some half-part time jobs, we have talked with your parents, and they agree with that. They are helping with the money too, but the city you are going, isn't cheap, or nearly cheap".

-"To the point dad, what city?"-James asked. He always said patience wasn't his virtue.

-"Are we going to the city of love?"-Mike asked.

-"No Mike, You are not going to the city of love, you are going to the golden city".-Robert mentioned.

-"The golden city?"-I asked, confused.

-"You will understand it, just be sure you are next to a window or outside when the sun goes down"-He answered. He even winked at me.

-"You guys, are going to Praga!"-Mary yelled.


End file.
